Roxy
by TradgediezpainfulKISS
Summary: Roxy is Molly's youngest sister and Severus and her have a past. And now a future. Molly finds it irritating but Sirius is just as worse.


"You know…Molly and the kids won't be home for a while…." Roxy smiled at Severus, her Gryffindor shining through.

In the burrow they sat on a couch, having just successfully moved Roxy in after she had finished her years of 'soul searching.'

He gave her a surprised look- she knew Slytherin's did not do that….(well he had, but that was in school…)

She smiled, and her beautiful blue eyes lit up. "I met playing a game of Scrabble…get your mind outta the gutter, Sevy."

He shoved at her, sending her lovely red hair flying. "I'll destroy you in a game of scrabble." He said, stretching.

"Bring it on, little snake." She teased. "You are about to mess with a lion. Rawr!"

"You are SO annoying when you get hyper." He said, poking her button nose.

"And you," She said, leaning in close to his face, "Are so cute when you try and act like you don't find me funny."

"Psh…" He said, close enough to her face to see the faded freckles on her white face.

And in that split second…they were kissing. And not just a friendly one, a full pledged make-up session erupted on the couch. And there was little regard for the fact that neither of them really owned the house, they were too wrapped on each other. Soon he had wrapped his hands in her curly-esque hair, and had rolled on top of him.

"Oh, I missed you so fucking much, Sev!"

He made a noise of agreement from his lips pressed on hers, and started to bite her neck. Prompting her to giggle and return the favor.

"Roxy!" He whispered, completely forgetting they were in the burrow, and sticking his hand up her shirt- there was nothing that said Slytherins could not cop a feel. He was practically doing everything but sleeping with her when everyone came in the door. He and Roxy both jumped up hitting each other's foreheads, and causing him to fall to the floor with a thud.

Roxy quickly sat up on the couch and tried to tame her unruly hair, which was made even more so by the…frolicking.

"Roxy!" Several of the children ran to hug the girl while Severus quickly jumped up, prepared to leave.

"Severus? I wasn't expecting you to still be here…" Molly smiled, but looked very surprised. She had known he was going to be helping her unpack but that was it.

"Uh…" He said, uncharacteristically flustered and at a loss for words.

"Unpacking…took. A bit longer. Molls." Roxy sat up, straightening her shirt, as soon as Ginny let go.

"Really….? Because that's a lovely shade of lipstick all over your neck." Black said.

Spinning around he saw that the whole order was there. What the hell? He quickly swiped at his neck and lips, trying to get rid of the evidence.

"That isn't lipstick..that's…" Roxy didn't even miss a beat and she was perfectly calm. "It's lip gloss." She grinned.

Severus turned dark red and wanted to flee but Albus spoke up.

"Severus! I'm glad you here, were having a meeting to introduce Roxy."

He nodded, but wished very much that the hickies were not showing on his neck. Brushing his hair over his shoulders he hoped that would suffice.

And of course it didn't.

"Wow, didn't waste any time getting back together did ya, Roxy?" Black asked, sinking down in a chair.

Roxy hugged Ron tightly. "Shut up, mutt. It's not your business what I do."

Molly came in and gave her sister a bear hug. "You've been gone far too long, Roxy!"

"I know! I missed you to Molls." Roxy wrapped her arms around her older sister. "Thanks for letting me stay here."

"Don't be silly, Albus was more than happy to add an extra room to the burrow for you. And we all love you here."

As it turned out, the whole meeting was just a barbeque outside the burrow. And much to his chagrin Albus made him stay. He did not mind Roxy but Black was really angering him.

"Whole lot of hickies there Roxy-Anne!" Black said, using her whole name which she hated as much as Tonks hated to be called by hers.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT, YOU PRAT!" She screamed, storming over to the mutt and shoving him back into a tree. "CALL ME THAT ONE MORE FUCKING TIME!" She was inches from his face and everyone stared, even though the ones who knew her should have understood that her anger was fierce when evoked.

Severus pulled her arm back, her fist clenched. "Roxy, just let it go." He whispered, not wanting to get aurors called. She let her arm drop and huffed away, leading him with a hand on his wrist.

She lead him away with Sirius making a rude remark about her being skanky and took him over to a giant oak tree a ways off. He recognized the tree easily and smiled. He had snuck up her bedroom years ago in this very home. He had also carved their initials into the trunk near the bottom.

"I can't stand him…he is SO jealous of us!"

He looked into her blue eyes and smiled, for the first time in ages. "He just doesn't want anyone else to be happy. He's so lonely all the time."

"I don't feel bad for him. I'm not mean when I'm lonely."

He leaned up against a tree, looking into her eyes. "You don't have a mean bone in your body, Roxy!"

She grinned and got up on tip-toes kissing him.

His heart beat a mile a minute as he kissed back, slow and gentle- rubbing his hands down her back. How could his heart feel so happy about this woman? How could she make all his hurt go away like she did?

"Hey, Roxy! Roxxxxxxxyyyyyyyyyyyy!"

They were forced apart as Ginny came bounding over, excitement on her face. She stopped quickly as she took in Severus.

But before she could leave, Roxy hugged her close. "What do you want, love?"

"Ummm…I just wanted to know if you would do my hair?"

"Roxy, go for it. I'll see you later, k?"


End file.
